puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Smittykid
Smittykid is a now semi-retired pirate who resides on the Viridian Ocean in the crew Odin's Demise. The majority of his time is spent elite pillaging and searching for that elusive familiar in the weekly Treasure Drop tournaments. Pirate Career Summary *Revelation **Ranks: Captain * Odin's Demise ** Ranks: Cabin Person, Pirate * Flags ** Member of Morrowind * ** Ranks: Senior Officer * Flags ** Lord, Prince and King of Infierno De los Diablos * Ego ** Ranks: Captain *New World Order-(A now defunct Viridian crew with no relation to the flag) * Ranks: Captain * Flags ** Prince and Lord of Infierno De los Diablos ** Prince, King, co-founder of Invasion Ensign * * Ranks: Senior Officer * Flags: ** Lord of Infierno De los Diablos *Port Authority * Ranks: Cabin Person, Pirate, Officer (prior to Fleet Officer) * Flags: ** Member of Biography Smittykid began playing on Viridian in early 2005. He quickly became active in pillaging and after short stints with smaller crews finally joined with his first acknowledged crew, Port Authority, after meeting a great friend, Female. After rising the ranks to officer he became an influential force in the Port Authority vs. Moros de Mindanao war contributing through both battle navigation as well as hunting missions. After the collapse of Port Authority and the formation of Mercenaries by the majority of the leaders, Smittykid along with his handful of closest friends, including Female, Drake, Ayeematey, and others joined Antix and what was then New World Order, but was quickly renamed Notorious. After being granted the rank of Senior Officer upon entry he partook in the first blockades of Viridian, most notably Olive I and Prolix I. After sucessful navigation in both blockades, Smittykid decided to go out on his own and created a crew called New World Order. He quickly rejoined Antix in Infierno De los Diablos and was granted a royalty posistion. After sitting in a comfortable spot with a two-sided ocean split between the triangular alliance of Pay for Play, Infierno De los Diablos, and Euphoria against Scuppering Seven Seas, and Fear and Loathing, the ocean changed drastically as Pay for Play turned and attacked Infierno De los Diablos at . Smittykid was a participant in all of the blockades between the two flags. He then took a brief stint out of the flag to get away from the limelight and co-founded a flag Invasion Ensign, along with Drake and Bnavbot. This flag however crumbled due to lack of crews and wars, but Smittykid's crew hit its top number of members at around 100. After the demise of Invasion Ensign he rejoined Infierno De los Diablos and remained semi-active until this flag and coincidentally his crew also met their demise. Smittykid then crew hopped and used a solo crew Ego for ages. Finally Antix tried to re-establish the great flag in the spring of 2006. Smittykid was a major proponent in the creation of Rated Arr and Infierno De los Diablos (II). After this flag faltered he crew hopped and took a summer long break. He returned to join the Crew Odin's Demise. Here he met many new friends that were un rivaled in their attitude and character. He reluctantly left this crew, to form his own Revelation.